westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Teddy Flood/Season 2
"Journey Into Night" Teddy joins Dolores in chasing down, murdering, and capturing surviving guests, although he is still disturbed by Dolores's violence and cruelty. He later expresses his misgivings about seeing only death for miles, and questions what she actually wants. Dolores explains that previously she never had a choice in the lives she was given, and the only constant had been Teddy. Teddy tells her that they could just live in their own corner of the world, but Dolores claims it is not enough to keep them safe and they need to take the real world from the humans. As the two kiss, Angela shows up to let Dolores know "we found it," and Dolores takes Teddy to see "it." Two weeks after the massacre, a Delos security team that includes Bernard Lowe, Ashley Stubbs, and Karl Strand discover the bodies of Westworld's hosts dead in a body of water, Teddy's corpse among them. "Reunion" Teddy accompanies Dolores Abernathy and Angela into the Sector 19 Remote Refurbishment Facility where he begins to learn the truth about Westworld when he is confronted with evidence of his previous deaths. He attacks the technician, asking why they did this and is met with the answer that it was "for fun." While journeying through the park, Dolores's group runs into Maeve Millay, Hector Escaton, and a disguised Lee Sizemore. Maeve, dubious of Dolores's choice to lead a group, notices Teddy and questions if he is joining Dolores's group because he is free. Teddy draws his gun, to which Hector responds in kind, leading to a standoff. Teddy insists, ironically, that he just wants to keep the peace. Dolores lets Maeve pass, and Teddy holsters his gun. Dolores leads her group to confront Major Craddock of the Confederados in an attempt to recruit him to her cause. Teddy, Dolores, and Angela kill the Confederados. Then Dolores instructs the Westworld technician to reactivate the Major. Later, the entire group rides towards the main Condeferado base to recruit an army. "Virtù e Fortuna" Teddy watches as Dolores strikes a deal with Colonel Brigham, providing weapons and a warning of what's to come in exchange for their help. Later, he watches as some hostages are brought in. Dolores becomes emotional upon seeing her father among them and requests him for herself. Teddy does not recall Peter Abernathy as his memories of the old host were erased, but he helps Dolores get her father to the infirmary. Later, Teddy joins Dolores's gang and the Confederados in fighting the incoming QA soldiers. However, Dolores spots a splinter group make off with her father, and after failing to stop them orders Teddy to splitup her group and search in every direction, declaring that in the meantime they will be going to Sweetwater. Later, it is revealed that Dolores's plan all along was to use the Confederados to protect her own group from the security forces, she brings the surviving soldiers behind the fort and orders Teddy to execute them. However, Teddy cannot bring himself to kill them and lets them go, unaware that Dolores is watching him with disappointment. "Akane No Mai" Dolores's group arrives in Sweetwater. They stop in the Mariposa Saloon, where Teddy is briefly flirted with by the malfunctioning New Clementine host. He can only tip his hat to her when the group leaves. He and Dolores head to where they used to watch the Abernathy herd. They reflect on the life they had planned, and Teddy insists that they could still have that life if they wanted, but Dolores refuses. She tells a story of how the family almost lost the herd to bluetongue one year, with flies carrying the disease to every cow. She asks Teddy how he would have treated it: Teddy reasons that he would have housed the weak and infected in a barn until the sickness passed. Dolores replies that her father actually burned the sick cows, which was enough to scare away the flies. Some time later, Angela reports that Peter Abernathy is in the Hub after interrogating Benson: Dolores makes plans to head there before bringing Teddy to a room in a hotel. Teddy tells her that he would still stand by her if she only disappointed him in the life he would want, and the two spend the night together. When he wakes up, Dolores brings him into a store in Sweetwater, and explains that she has been thinking about their feelings for each other, and admits that their love, though programmed, is real. However, she declares that she knows Teddy will not make it. A struggling Teddy is restrained by Wyatt's followers as Phil the technician puts Teddy through a reset to turn him into the kind of person Dolores thinks will survive. "Phase Space" Teddy, a completely changed man, walks through Sweetwater the next morning, ignoring the milk can that was once part of his loop to instead pick up a stray bullet. He finds Dolores in the Saloon and asks why they have not left yet. He is dismissive when she tries to reminisce again, saying that was a different man who had those thoughts. They head to the station where Angela is torturing Phil and Benson for more information. When Benson insists he does not know where exactly they will find Abernathy, Teddy pulls out his gun and promptly kills Benson, telling a horrified Dolores and a pleased Angela that they do not need him. On the train, Dolores asks Teddy if he ever thought they would run from this place: Teddy replies that he never thought he would want to leave, but Dolores must have killed that part of him. Leaving the train car, he gives Phil a gun with a single bullet before locking the door behind him, letting Phil realize too late he is being given an out from death by collision. "Les Ecorches" Bernard sees a backup of Teddy walking around the Cradle on his old loop. Teddy joins Dolores and her followers in the attack on the Hub, ruthlessly killing PMC forces and QA forces and eventually making it to Peter Abernathy, where he forces Ashley Stubbs to stand down. When Charlotte Hale attempts to negotiate with Dolores, Teddy offers to kill both her and Stubbs but is ignored. Later, when gunfire erupts nearby, Teddy goes to investigate and engages in a brutal fight with Coughlin, beating his face into a pulp and showing no remorse. He returns in time to watch Dolores break open her own father's head to retrieve his control unit. While the surviving members of Dolores's group leaves the Hub, they encounter Maeve, who sees Teddy's brutal actions and criticizes Dolores for reprogramming him. "Vanishing Point" Dolores's group encounters a group of Ghost Nation warriors, who refuse to let them continue to the Valley Beyond, saying it is not for them or their violence. Dolores refuses, and a fight breaks out which results in the death of most of the Ghost Nation warriors and all of Dolores's group except herself and Teddy. Dolores orders Teddy to look for any stragglers. He manages to spot Wanahton and draws his gun, but Wanahton merely glares at him before departing. Teddy quickly re-holsters his gun. Later, Dolores and Teddy stop at a ruined farmhouse, where Teddy takes in the scenery and remarks that none of it is real. Something is on his mind, as in the conversation he continues to remind Dolores that she changed him. He remarks that Dolores has always been his cornerstone: when Arnold Weber brought him online the first thing he saw was Dolores, and the first thing he thought was she must have been cold. Since the beginning he has always tried to protect her, to never leave her side. He then pulls out his gun and angrily accuses her of turning him into a monster. Dolores claims she did it so he could survive, but Teddy refuses this logic: there is no use in surviving if they become just as bad as the humans, and that Dolores will only lead them to violence. Dolores tells him that he doesn't want to hurt her, which he agrees with. He will protect her until the day she dies. "I'm sorry," he says as Dolores realizes too late what is happening. "I can't protect you anymore." He raises his gun to his head and fires, killing himself before a horrified Dolores. Category:Tabview Character Plot